stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bottle to Throttle
Bottle to Throttle is the thirteenth episode of the second season. Tagline After reloading the redshirt complement, due to the Battle at the Grave of Thoughts, the Bouteina is temporarily relegated to patrol duty. On their patrol run, they see Kzinti starships colliding one another. Summary Act One Relm is standing on the bridge after drinking firewine. She comments that she could drink a lot of firewine and still pilot, when she is cut by off-topic comments by Pazzo and Zetra. Taev orders yellow alert after sensor readings indicated Kzinti police cutters in the area, one of them engaging erratic maneuvers. The crewmen began wagering on the cause of the erratic maneuvers when the two Kzinti ships collide and are destroyed with the loss of all hands. After the collision, Annika orders to have the ship scanned for alcohol and the wreckage looted. Among the wreckage are the logs of the Kzinti ships. Act Two Upon interpreting the contents of the logs, Lovestospooch realizes that these two ships were sent on a mission to survey a moon. Putal decides that they will survey the moon in the Kzintis' stead. Annika orders the ship to go to warp to the indicated location, but because of the flight controller's drunkenness, the autopilot made the ship drop out of warp far from the moon. While some of the crew is busy with the enemy ship's schematics, the science crew scans the moon for resources and, due to the peculiarity of some of the caves, the decision to launch an away mission is made. Act Three Upon arriving on the moon, the away team finds an alcohol stream after a hole was dug into the ground. Relm rushes towards the alcohol stream that was opened and they fall into a cave awash with alcohol. They realize that the natives are digging a new alcohol rig and they steer clear from the pipes, even when Relm drinks mineral wine. But with no way out, the away team asks for site-to-site transport. They find themselves in a retro-style tavern with wooden furniture and the barman send the customers running for fear of the Kzinti, when they are, in fact, Romulans. Act Four The bar tenant suggests Relm to enter a drinking competition and Taev Radaik offers to drink alongside her when the barmaid told him that she will drink in his stead. He then asks for a bottle of mineral wine in the event of a victory. Relm, who is quite green at officially-sanctioned drinking tournaments, asks for a training session. Meanwhile, he gets a Denobulan chemist to stay on the ground. With 15% alcohol, he found it to be the perfect drink to go with tribbles. Jenica reveals that the world of competitive drinking was central to the natives' society. Act Five On their first-round match, the duet wins handily because one of their adversaries kept to herself due to a participation in a singles' tournament. On their second-round match, their competitors insult them (and Jenica in particular) so they would lose focus in the game. As the tournament progresses, their victories are getting harder and harder until the final match, who seals Relm's and Jenica's victory. The duet formed of Jenica and Relm ultimately wins the competition. Taev then reveals that he doesn't like to indulge alcohol too much because he spent several days in sickbay to heal from an alcohol abuse. External link *Bottle to Throttle on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes